


The Dragons' True Form

by SirahFrostborn



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Faerun/Middle-Earth Crossover, Multi, Sort of Original race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirahFrostborn/pseuds/SirahFrostborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ar'te'a is a Dragonborn. A race from Faerun, come to Middle Earth by means of a strange portal. Many, many years ago a Metal clan Dragonborn came through that portal with her family, and three Colored clan Dragonborn. Now those three Colored clan Dragonborn have found themselves in the company of the Fellowship. Meanwhile, Ar'te'a tries to escape the influence of Tiamat, a powerful Dragonborn lord coming after her, and learning how to control the ancient dragon magic she finds comes with adult hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragons' True Form

**Author's Note:**

> Race note at the end of the chapter!

_clack clack clack clack_

Pointed shoes hurried down a labyrinth of elven structure, quickly breaking into a sprint. The woman they belonged to breathed heavily as she twisted and turned how the hallways, losing her way and grunting in displeasure when she ended up in the same rooms over and over again. Losing herself in her anger the woman let loose a wild roar as she whipped open the last door. Her breath caught in her chest and she froze at the sight of three startled elves.

“My family.” she started bluntly as she brushed the stray hairs from her face. “Where are they?”

A brown haired elf stuttered a bit, appalled, then said “North down the hall, having their evening meal.”

Without even thanking the elves, the woman rushed away, running further until she found the large archway into the dining area. She strutted to their table and plopped herself down into a chair.

A woman, much taller than her with shining gold hair, raised her eyes and sat up straight.

“Ar’te’a. I thought I told you we were eating at six. It is now almost seven and you’ve just now come.” She chastized

Ar’te’a averted her eyes. “I’m sorry mother, I got lost in all the hallways here.”

The gold woman laughed a little bit at her daughters’ way of becoming lost on land easily. Her skin seemed to glitter in the light of the room, just like her golden draconic eyes.

“Eat, my child. Tomorrow we will be in Lord Elrond’s council to discuss something very important. Be on your best behavior.” she threw a glance at two others sitting at the table “That means you two, as well.”

Both were dressed all in black. One was male and had shining emerald eyes. Very dark green horns erupted from his skull, partially buried under his snow white hair. Black scales covered the sides of his neck and down his shoulders, stopping just above his elbows. The other, female, wore long black hair with chartreuse eyes. Black scales dotted her temples and cheekbones, down her neck, and dipped into her ample cleavage. Large black horns curved passed her head by about a foot. She threw a grin at the male, exposing her sharp teeth, starting with her incisors and reaching passed her molars.

Ar’te’a dug in to her food. Delicate foods like bird and lightly colored drink were layed out at her spot. She sneered a bit at the food but decided prissy meat was better than none. The male next to her nudged her knee and signaled to her with his hand under the table. The three of them, they and their female companion, developed this silent language to talk without their “mother” knowing. He asked if she wanted to go fishing after dark. Ar’te’a signaled back that, yes, she would. After all, land meat wasn’t her favorite thing to eat.

Late into the night Ar’te’a and her two companions left to look for their small lake, the three of them linking their long draconic tails together, much like the custom of human companions holding hands.

At the shore, Ar’te’a took off her boots and stripped off her clothes. Her skin was pale in the moonlight, with scales of various shades of blue trailing down her back, chest, stomach, and thighs. She untied her waist length hair, which was similar colors of blue, and stared with her glowing gold eyes at the moonlight. She turned to her female companion, Kalanrae, who was already removing her clothes. Her male companion, Kar’taer’is, sat on a large rock on the shore, fully clothed and much preferring land or sailing to swimming.

Kalanrae smacked Ar’te’as round bottom and playfully chased her to the water. They dove in and began swimming further out. When they came to the deepest part, they dove down and began hunting for fish, Kalanrae more helping than actually hunting. Between the two of them they’d found ten fish. They came to the surface of the water and began to swim back when Ar’te’a stopped Kalanrae.

“Kal? Do you ever want to return to your clan?” Ar’te’a asked, treading water and taking a bite out of one of her fish, directly from the back. She chewed the raw fish and waited for the answer.

“Sometimes...Do you?” She asked

“Yes...but I’m living much better with Ve’lanna than I ever had with my own clan. They tried to marry me off to a Black Clan man only interested in making his way to the top. You remember Ku’vash. A horrendous man, even by the Color Clan standards. The Metallic Clans are so much different, but I don’t worry about losing my life to further anothers.”

Kalanrae nodded and glanced over to Kar’taer’is on his rock, “Who’s Karter talking to?”

She called over to the barely visible man in the night, “Hey, Karter! You’re not cheating on us are you?” She laughed and motioned for Ar’te’a to follow to the shore. The two swam back to get a closer look at the stranger talking to their companion.

Walking out of the water they saw a tall man with shaggy, dark hear. His facial hair was scruffy and he had a disposition of someone who lived in the woods alone.

“Who’s your friend, Karter?” Ar’te’a inquired, purposefully swinging her hips and curling her studded tail around her calf, a devious and hungry smile on her lips. Kalanrae squeezed the water from her hair and slapped it behind her, her body language not forgiving of the stranger in her territory.

“Forgive me, my lady.” the man glanced over then promptly looked higher than their faces when he saw the two women were stark naked, “I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I happened to notice the lake was restless tonight and I came to investigate.”

“Then you are forgiven, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. My companions and I were out hunting.” Ar’te’a gestured to the fish in hers and Kalanraes’ hands. “As you might have heard our mother is one of many honored guests here, and though I don’t meant to be rude, I’m not fond of the food here. We’re only here to get me some food.”

Aragorn nodded slightly, “You must be Va’lenna’s children then.”

“We’re not her children.” Kalanrae rebuttled, “She is our caregiver. It is easy to for a human to make this mistake and I don’t blame you. We _are_ a complex race after all.” The smile she was giving Aragorn was somewhere between shit-eating and looking like she was about to pounce on him and eat him.

“Then maybe you’ll be kind enough to endulge me on the way back.” Aragorn said. It was hard for Ar’te’a to tell if the human was genuinely interested or if he was just being rude, but while she ate her fresh catch on the shore the young girl told Aragorn of her kind under the guard of her companions.

How there were two kinds of their race, Metallic and Colored races. How these races were not from this world, but that all worlds are connected and Va’lenna found a way to escape their world, where a war was brewing between the two races. She took her own clan, made of other gold children, along with Ar’te’a and her companions. They were either exiled or left their own clans, Kalanrae and Kar’tae’ris from separate Black clans, while Ar’te’a was from a Blue clan.

How the Metallic races were considered “good”, descended from dragon god Bahamat, and Colored races were “evil”, descended from the five headed dragon god Tiamat. How the clans worked, at least for the color clans.

Red was fire based, hot headed with even hotter fire magic. Blue was for lightning, living in water or near it and could summon storms and lighting to destroy their enemies. Green was for the toxic gases. Their breath alone was enough to kill a man and they brought sickness and plagues upon poor villages. White was for ice. Dragons who lived up on snowy mountains and could spit frosty air and ice spikes at will. Lastly, Black was for acid. Black dragons were considered the worst of them all. Large. Powerful. Able to spit corrosive acid that ate through almost anything quickly.

At least, that’s how it worked a long time ago. Ar’te’a told of how long ago their own race was created from those dragons. They weren’t quite dragons, but retained all their clan powers and even the ability to change into their monstrous ancestors, though it was terribly painful and rarely done anymore. There were also mixed clan Dragonborn, like Kar’taer’is. Born into a Black clan to Black and Blue clan parents.

Kar’taer’is was the middle aged of the three, still thousands of years old, but not quite as old as Kalanrae. Ar’te’a herself, she told Aragorn, was barely coming into her own magic, being the youngest and only a few years out of what her race considered adulthood.

Back in the trio’s chambers Kar’taer’is slept soundly in the large bed covered in elven blankets and furs he’d brought from home, his broad chest rising and falling with his breath. Small, deep snores penetrated the air. By the lit fire place, Kalanrae sat calmly reading, not needing much sleep herself.  
Ar’te’a slept next to Kar’taer’is, one hand clutched her pillow and her brow furrowed. She whimpered slightly in her sleep as she dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the Dragonborn ARE a race from Faerun, but I honestly wanted a MORE humanoid dragon race for these characters. Also keep in mind, I'm no expert on any of these worlds, but I try to stick to the lore and mythos regarding each world. I'm also trying to keep all characters as close to their written behavior as I can.


End file.
